Cuentos de hadas
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Hay cosas que uno no puede predecir, generalmente, esas son las que valen la pena.
1. Cenicienta 1º año

Disclaimer: Ya saben que no soy ella, so, eso queda evidente :)

El primer cap de una tabla de diez palabras que conseguí de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) La tabla está basada en los cuentos :)

Hoy, es el turno de cenicienta, este fic ya lo tengo en mi comu y, como allí, está dedicado a Shiorita (mi geme, que es awesome en todo el sentido de la palabra)

También, es una excusa para escribir más de esta pareja, muchas gracias a todas las chicas que se pasaron por "Tarta de melaza", tengo que terminar de contestar los reviews, pero lo haré :)

* * *

Estiró un poco los brazos, desperezándose, arqueando su espalda y conteniendo un suave bostezo para ella sola. Miró con impaciencia al profesor Binns, era tan aburrido como su primo, James, se lo había descrito. Parpadeó lentamente, sintiendo sus ojos un poco aguados, a causa del sueño.

Dejó que su vista pasease por todo el salón, vio con curiosidad a Albus, que hablaba entre susurros con ese chico de cabello rubio platino y facciones elegantes, del que su padre le advirtió que no hiciese buenas migas. Se detuvo en el amigo de su primo y comenzó a observarle, como si así pudiese adivinar lo que tenía de malo, le parecía un chico normal, algo más sobrio que los demás, pero normal al fin y al cabo.

Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo derecho de la túnica, esbozando una leve sonrisa al rozar débilmente la carta de su madre, en la cual decía que le echaban de menos. Aún no podía creérselo, eso de que ya fuese su quinta semana en Hogwarts. Parecía un sueño, una especie de utopía, estaba en la novena nube, podría decirse.

Observó a Scorpius riendo por lo bajo, y a Albus golpeándole con disimulo en el brazo. Arqueó una ceja, adoptando una postura inquisitiva. Aburrida, cogió la pluma y comenzó a responder a la carta de su madre, diciéndole que todo iba bien, que con Albus, a pesar de ir en diferentes casas, se veían con regularidad, y que esperaba ansiosamente las vacaciones de Navidad, para poder comentarle todo cara a cara.

Cuando el timbre sonó, guardó todo rápidamente y se colgó la mochila al hombro, despidiéndose con apremio de Julie, su compañera de casa, quién le contestó vagamente mientras ordenaba todo. Pasó como un tornado por la puerta, ansiosa de llegar a los terrenos y ponerse a leer bajo un árbol, o visitar a Hagrid, lo que viniese primero.

A mitad de pasillo, oyó que una voz le llamaba, una voz muy familiar, la voz de su primo. Observó a Albus pedirle a Scorpius que le esperase, el rubio asintió sin hacerle mucho caso, mirando en dirección al retrato de un hombre lobo atacando a su presa.

Al le alcanzó al instante, pues llegó corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, cuando estuvo a su lado, esbozó una sonrisa burlona –Algún día tendrías que dejar de ser tan despistada, Rose, te has olvidado esto.- Sin dejar de sostener ese gesto, le tendió el libro para que lo tomase.

Rose le sonrió y cogió su libro, Peter Pan reposaba entre sus brazos.-Muchas gracias Albus.- Intentó no reír al verle el hilo de baba que colgaba de su mentón, seguro que en algún momento de la clase se había dormido y, por eso, se había reído también Malfoy.

El joven Potter negó con la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro y despeinándose aún más el cabello azabache.-Tendrías que agradecerle a Scorpius, él vio que se te caía del bolso.- Aclaró, señalando hacia atrás con su dedo pulgar.

Rose miró por sobre su hombro y observó al Slytherin, que miraba hacia el cielo en clara señal de impaciencia.- Parece que quisiera irse- Replicó, levemente molesta.

Su primo le miró extrañado, luego, su expresión cambió a una de culpa -¡Ah! Le había prometido que iríamos a montar en escoba, siempre me dice que las clases de Binns le asfixian…- Sin dejar lugar a otros comentarios, Albus se fue, arrastrando a su amigo con él. La imagen resultaba cómica, el más joven de los niños Potter podía resultar muy infantil a veces.

Rose se quedó parada allí, en pleno pasillo, sintiéndose una Cenicienta cualquiera en un castillo lleno de magia.

Se rió de si misma, diciéndose que era una boba, puesto que los libros no son lo mismo que zapatillas, y, Scorpius, nunca sería su príncipe azul, ni ella quería que lo fuese. Antes, que la echen a la hoguera, como a esa tal Wendolin la misteriosa.


	2. 101 dálmatas 2º año I

Disclaimer: Ya saben que no soy ella, so, eso queda evidente :)

El primer cap de una tabla de diez palabras que conseguí de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) La tabla está basada en los cuentos :)

Este es sobre 101 dálmatas, porque Cruella figura xD

* * *

Nunca supo cuándo pasó, si fue algo paulatino o, simplemente, se desató a sus espaldas. No obstante, si de algo estaba segura, era que le odiaba, le odiaba tanto o más de lo que había llegado a odiar a Cruella de Vil cuando era niña.

Refunfuñó, mirándole desde las gradas dar volteretas por el aire, pues allí, en el campo de Quidditch, se estaban desarrollando las pruebas de Slytherin para cazador y buscador. Se cubrió un poco con su bufanda, increíble que no tuviesen equipo de reserva las serpientes, pues dos de sus jugadores habían renunciado y los de túnica verde debían hacer las pruebas en mitad del invierno, en pleno desarrollo de la copa. Bufó molesta consigo misma, increíble que estuviese ahí y todo porque, como buena prima que era, le había prometido a Albus ir a verle.

Siguió mirando hacia el frío cielo nublado, viendo esa mota de rubio y verde desplazarse por el aire. Sonriendo malévolamente y cerrando sus ojos, deseó que Malfoy se cayese, que se rompiese algo, que sufriese el suficiente daño para no tener que verle en todas las malditas clases de Pociones.

Se rió al imaginarse a su madre, si ella pudiese leerle el pensamiento, le miraría como si fuese una lunática, de la misma manera en que miraba a la tía Luna cuando ésta nombraba a los Blibberings Humdingers.

Se mordió el labio con frustración, al verle bajar con completa elegancia al campo. Jodidamente perfecto. Malditamente Malfoy.

_Idiota_.

Casi se cortó el labio, cuando, presa de la furia, aumentó la presión de sus dientes sobre estos. Le habían dado el puesto a ese imbécil. Rose comenzó a maldecir tanto que, si Rovena Rawenclaw estuviese allí, vivita y coleando, le daría un ataque al escuchar a una alumna de su casa ante tal despliegue de vocabulario. Palabras que empezaban con "Me cago en la…" y terminaban en "era una puta barata".


	3. La sirenita 2º año II

Disclaimer: Ya saben que no soy ella, so, eso queda evidente :)

El primer cap de una tabla de diez palabras que conseguí de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) La tabla está basada en los cuentos :)

Este es sobre "La sirenita"

* * *

Rose, inevitablemente, se lamenta de ciertas cosas que ha echo a lo largo de su vida, cosas, como apostar con Scorpius Malfoy una semana de esclavitud a que perdía su primer partido, pronóstico que al final, oh, vaya sorpresa, no pasó.

Nunca se olvidaría de la cara de satisfacción del rubio cuando llegó a la mesa de Ravenclaw a la hora del almuerzo a reclamar su premio, ni, siquiera, de la rabia que sintió ella cuando escuchó ese tono de voz de " Yo sé algo que tú no" con mezcla de "Soy mejor que tú" que le hizo hervir la sangre.

También, hay cosas de las que Rose Weasley no se arrepiente de hacer, ni aunque a cambio le ofrezcan todos los galleons del mundo, cosas, como tirarle puré de patatas al rubio e irse del lugar con un aire tan altivo como el de la princesa Ariel.

No lo lamenta, para nada, aunque, sumados a los deberes de la semana de esclavitud, tenga que pulir los trofeos y algunos vidrios del castillo durante dos semanas, a mano.


	4. Hansel y Gretel 3º año

Disclaimer: Ya saben que no soy ella, so, eso queda evidente :)

El primer cap de una tabla de diez palabras que conseguí de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) La tabla está basada en los cuentos :)

Este es sobre "Hansel y Gretel"

* * *

Rose miró a todo lo largo y ancho del local, Honeydukes, podría morir allí y diría que llegó, indudablemente, a su paraíso personal. La pequeña pelirroja escrutó con sus ojos castaños aquella tienda, relamiéndose al ver las grandes cantidades de chocolate que había dispersadas por allí. Así debían de sentirse Hansel y Gretel cuando vieron la cabaña de dulces, se dijo, mirando embelesada los copos de algodón de azúcar. No es como si fuese una glotona, no, que va, pero era una Weasley, digna hija de Ronald y sobrina de Charlie…Si algo era característica de su clan, era tener buen apetito, una inmensa pasión por el Quidditch y , en algunos miembros, hablar con la boca llena.

Tan concentrada estaba en memorizar todo lo que quería llevarse de aquel lugar, que no se percató -hasta que fue demasiado tarde- de cierta persona tras ella que le miraba con petulancia.

-Diablos Weasley, pareciese que no te hubiesen alimentado en décadas- Señaló Scorpius, doblando ligeramente su cuello para mirarle más de cerca.

Rose le miró con la rabia refulgiendo en sus ojos antes de contestarle con voz cortante -No es como si te importase, Malfoy.-

Él hizo un gesto con su mano haciéndose el desentendido- Sólo me preocupo por el pobre desgraciado que te tocará de marido, tendrá que ser más rico que yo, pues sino, para alimentarte se quedará en la quiebra.-

Todo lo dijo con tal seriedad que, si no fuese porque era amigo de su primo, ella ya se le habría lanzado encima para partirle la nariz de un puñetazo.

Esbozando una amplia sonrisa angelical, que según James, era lo más prudente estar a kilómetros cuando salía a flote, replicó- Bueno, por lo menos tendré esposo, no como tú, que tendrás que pagarle a putas para que pasen las noches contigo…-

Bailando la conga en su mente gracias a la victoria contra su némesis, le sonrió sarcásticamente antes de perderse entre la multitud de alumnos y salir triunfante de la tienda. Caminó por la calle yendo como de a saltitos, nada mejor que continuar su día cerrándole el culo a ese idiota. Rose: uno, idiota con una insana ilusión de superioridad: cero, se dijo, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

Cuando estuvo en medio de la avenida principal del pueblo, se percató de que, en el furor de su antipatía a Malfoy, se había olvidado de comprar sus dulces.

Deshaciendo su camino, comenzó a maldecir a todos los antepasados de Scorpius y, cuando llegó al local, vio al principal implicado salir por el, una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, una barra de chocolate en su mano, el tipo de chocolate favorito de Rose. Ella le fulminó con la mirada, como si mediante aquella técnica pudiese hacerle desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, y entró en Honeydukes.

Se enteró, con la rabia y el deseo de una matanza inminente correteando por cada poro de su pequeño ser, que, la barra que tenía el hijo del hurón, era la última que les quedaba de ese gusto.

Rose: uno, idiota con insana ilusión de superioridad: uno

_Maldito Malfoy. _


	5. La bella durmiente 4º año

Disclaimer: Ya saben que no soy ella, so, eso queda evidente :)

El primer cap de una tabla de diez palabras que conseguí de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) La tabla está basada en los cuentos :)

Este es sobre "La bella durmiente"

* * *

Cuarto año ya, el tiempo volaba sin permiso y les envolvía sin contemplación o, al menos, eso pensaba Rose mientras revolvía el contenido de su caldero, según las instrucciones de su libro. Bufó exasperada, el candente vapor de su preparación le dificultaba el aire, se sentía asfixiada al mismo tiempo por su aroma, que parecía una mezcla mitad a huevo podrido y, la otra, a las medias de Hugo.

Comenzó a toser por lo bajo, intentando vanamente que no se notase demasiado. No previó la risa de su compañero de pupitre, quien se esforzaba para que sus carcajadas no resonasen por todo el aula. Molesta, le dio un pisotón para que dejase de reírse a su costa, lo que potenció la reacción del rubio.

Cogiéndose por el estómago con sus brazos, el chico empezó a troncharse en plena salón, con la asombrada mirada de sus compañeros clavada en ambos.

Rose quiso morirse o que en verdad, por todo lo que quisiese Merlín, fuese cierto eso de que el calamar gigante de vez en cuando hacía excepciones y se comía a los estudiantes. No sería mala idea tirar a la serpiente al lago y ver qué pasaba, luego, podría alegarle al profesor Longbottom que simplemente quería comprobar una teoría, todo sea por la inalcanzable búsqueda en el honor a la verdad.

El profesor les miró, su mirada le habría dejado helada la nuca a Rose sino fuese porque sabía que a ella le tenía en alta estima por su "siempre correcta e inteligente" madre, la verdad sea dicha. Tras mirarles con censura, "la vieja morza" (como su padre le llamaba a espaldas de su madre) siguió explicando, haciendo como si aquello no hubiese acontecido. Rose se anotó mentalmente enviarle algo a su progenitora en agradecimiento, el que su mamá haya sido la marisabidilla del curso, no era la primera vez que la había sacado de un par de aprietos.

Volvió a pisotear el pie derecho de Malfoy, pues éste aún lucía una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios.

-Muy mal hecho Weasley, que como eres, ni por broma los muggles te podrían tomar por una dama, como esa tal Auropa de la que me habló Albus, esa que aparece en el libro que estabas leyendo la semana pasada, cuando chocamos en el pasillo.-

-Se llama Aurora, idiota.- Replicó, ignorándole y revolviendo su caldero con furia.

-Pues es lo que dije- Afirmó Scorpius, mirándole como si tuviese alguna incapacidad para retener algo en su cerebro.

Rose iba a rebatirle, pero se percató de la mirada escrutadora que Slughorn les estaba dirigiendo y decidió morderse la lengua, ya podría darle una lección a ese imbécil en otro momento.


	6. Caperucita roja 5º año I

Disclaimer: Ya saben que no soy ella, so, eso queda evidente :)

El primer cap de una tabla de diez palabras que conseguí de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) La tabla está basada en los cuentos :)

Este es sobre "Caperucita roja"

* * *

Se sentía como caperucita roja, caperucita sin abuelita, ni guardabosques, ni caperuza, pero, no obstante, el sentimiento era el mismo, estaba acorralada por el lobo, solo que éste, más que feroz, era un lobo arrogante.

Ahora, no sabe por qué, le intimida verle, es raro, porque sabe que sigue siendo el mismo tonto que le robaba sus tabletas de chocolate y le dirigía burlas con una voz de niño que se hace mayor que a ella le daba risa, pero, ahora con esa voz grave y la cabeza que le lleva de ventaja, Scorpius se le antoja a Rose más oscuro, a la pelirroja le cuesta cada vez más mantener la fulminante mirada de aquellos ojos grises.

Le mira dudosa mientras se acerca, él le espera recostado contra uno de los pilares de la fuente que está en los terrenos, sus ojos están cerrados y una expresión calma inunda su rostro. Cuando llega a su lado, Rose emite una leve tocesita para indicar su presencia, Scorpius no le oye o la ignora, la chica no sabe por cuál de los dos inclinarse. Un poco molesta, apoya su mano derecha sobre el hombro de él, ese chico que ahora tiene algo que podría llamarse un leve rastro de barba, que ahora tiene la espalda más ancha y, siempre, le sonríe con una expresión de "yo se algo que tú no sabes" que a ella le saca de quicio.

Él abre los ojos y le mira, sus ojos grises, gélidos como el hielo, viajan de la mano de ella a su hombro y viceversa, ida y vuelta, arquea una ceja, aguardando la respuesta al motivo de ese contacto físico.

Rose se ruboriza y aparta su mano, dirigiendo sus ojos marrones hacia el suelo, enojada, siente el calor palpitar en sus mejillas.

Scorpius esboza una sonrisa burlona y le indica que den inicio a la marcha. Suelta un -No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Weasley.- y le da la espalda produciendo un leve ondeo de su túnica, caminando un par de pasos hacia la entrada del castillo.

Ella calla y le sigue, está incómoda, Scorpius parece notarlo y se burla de ello, ambos lo notan, salvo que a uno le da gracia y al otro le produce impotencia.

- Las damas primero.- Indica él, dándole una exagerada reverencia que suena más a mofa que a otra cosa.

Ella le fulmina con sus ojos mientras le golpea el brazo, sus cuerpos manteniendo un leve contacto cuando Rose le choca al pasar.

Comienzan su vigilia nocturna, repartiendo un comentario sarcástico y otro malicioso por allí o por allá, un "Rose, Albus me ha dicho que te huelen los pies" y un, "Scorpius, mi papá siempre creyó que el tuyo era gay" o " Deberías dejar de intentar ligar con el profesor Longbottom" y otro " Lo haré si le dejas de decir a mi primo que el cuerpo de la profesora Twelavney está buenísimo", miradas enfadadas y silencio otra vez, hasta que empieza nuevamente la danza, ese baile que les divierte y fastidia a los dos por igual, en el que Rose demuestra que habría podido ir a Slytherin y en el que Scorpius pone en evidencia que tiene lo que se necesita para ser un Ravenclaw, y más.

Así llegan a las una de la madrugada, Rose bosteza sin importarle que él esté allí, se estira y cierra los ojos. Siente el escrutinio del muchacho sobre su ser, pero le ignora. No es hasta que levanta sus párpados que se percata que Scorpius se halla a la distancia de un dedal. Le mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida por la cercanía de sus rostros.

Él está parado delante de ella, le observa indiferente a su reacción, rasca con su mano derecha el mentón y acota- Deberías irte a dormir, vamos, te acompaño a tu sala común.-

Rose se le queda mirando sin poder creerlo, Scorpius pone los ojos en blanco y, antes de darle la espalda, replica- Aunque no te lo creas, Weasley, soy un ser humano.-

Ella está a punto de soltar un "¿En serio lo eres?", pero se muerde la lengua, es bueno declarar tregua de vez en cuando, se dice, siguiendo los pasos del chico. La bandera blanca es conveniente cuando no estás en un estado de completa lucidez mental ya que tu némesis te ha embriagado con su perfume y tienes mucho sueño , ni hablar, sobre que te lleva más de una cabeza, por supuesto.

Llegan a su destino y él espera apoyado contra la pared a que ella conteste la pregunta, Rose lo hace sin fallar. Teniendo que comerse el orgullo, esboza una sonrisa tímida y le mira- Gracias por acompañarme, Malfoy.-

Su acompañante le ve divertido, pasando su mano por el cabello, le dice antes de irse - Cuando quieras, Weasley-

Más tarde, arropada por las frazadas de su cama, Rose espera, sorprendida de si misma, que ese "cuando quieras" resulte más seguido, más constante.

Está atrapada entre las garras del lobo, pero ya no le importa.


	7. La princesa encantada 5º año II

Disclaimer: Ya saben que no soy ella, so, eso queda evidente :)

El primer cap de una tabla de diez palabras que conseguí de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) La tabla está basada en los cuentos :)

Este es sobre "La princesa encantada"

* * *

Le ve ligando al fondo del pasillo con aquella estudiante de Hufflepuff, él se reclina sobre esa muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos marrones y sonríe, una sonrisa arrogante, que parece gritar a medio mundo " Soy un cabrón narcisista que sabe que le dirás que si". Rose, sin darse cuenta, rechina sus dientes, ni mencionar al pobre pergamino que pende de su mano.

Desvía su camino y da la vuelta por un pasillo lateral, luego se maldice a si misma, no puede creer que haya sido tan cobarde como para haberle evitado, desanda sus pasos y vuelve al inicio. Pasa por su lado sin mirarle siquiera, lo hace a grandes zancadas, sintiendo su cabello moverse sobre su espalda.

_Maldito idiota que se cree la gran cosa y piensa que es un tío perfecto._ Sigue maldiciendo, apretando sus puños y caminando rápido. Pasa casi todo lo que queda de la tarde cabreada, con un humor que parece una nube negra sobre su cabeza.

Le ve en algunas de las clases, pero le ignora, él le mira con insistencia, como preguntándole con su mirada por qué han roto su tregua no hablada.

Es un poco estúpido que se sienta así, como si él le hubiese traicionado, no entiende el motivo de ello, pero es lo que le pasa.

Quizás es porque él es muy arrogante, como Derek, el personaje de aquella película muggle que ha visto en el verano en la casa de sus abuelos. Sea lo que sea, Scorpius Malfoy es un idiota, y no puede haber algo más contundente que eso.


	8. Peter Pan 5º año III

Disclaimer: Ya saben que no soy ella, so, eso queda evidente :)

El primer cap de una tabla de diez palabras que conseguí de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) La tabla está basada en los cuentos :)

Este es sobre "Peter Pan"

* * *

Cuando Scorpius la toma de la muñeca al pasar a su lado en uno de los pasillos entre clase y clase, la mira a los ojos y le pregunta qué le pasa, ella no se siente con la fuerza suficiente ni mínimamente capacitada para decirle lo que en verdad le acontece, no se siente preparada para soltar el "Creo que me gustas" que pende de la punta de sus labios. Entonces, mira a Scorpius de una forma lastimosa, se suelta de su suave agarre y se marcha de allí, no da ni dos pasos, que el chico la toma de la cintura decidido y la da vuelta con delicadeza, lo siguiente que pilla Rose, es un suave contacto contra sus labios, y las amplias palmas del rubio descansando en sus caderas.

No entiende qué es lo que pasa allí, solo capta el movimiento de los firmes labios de Scorpius en contraste con los suyos y eso le encanta. Más por inercia e instinto que por otra cosa, rodea el cuello de él con sus brazos y deja que sus pequeñas manos deambulen sin punto fijo por su cabello.

Se sorprende más cuando siente el cálido contacto de la lengua del muchacho, pidiéndole permiso para entrar donde nadie ha estado nunca. Ella se lo accede, pero no es hasta que él roza juguetonamente su lengua con la suya, que Rose no se vuelve partícipe de aquello.

Se besan si premura, saboreando la esencia del otro, sus manos se exploran sobre la ropa y ambos sienten que han tocado el paraíso con la punta de los dedos.

Cuando se separan, él se agacha un poco y apoya su frente sobre la de ella, le sonríe radiante, sus ojos se encuentran al fin, son hielo y chocolate jugando a lo prohibido.

Scorpius se ríe de lo arreboladas que se encuentran las mejillas de Rose y le rodea los hombros, ella, le da un pequeño puñetazo en el brazo y pasa uno de sus bracitos alrededor de la cintura de Scorpius, ambos avanzan por el pasillo sin soltarse y el sabor a gloria aún en sus labios.

_Es su primer dedal._


	9. Romeo y Julieta 6º año

Disclaimer: Ya saben que no soy ella, so, eso queda evidente :)

El primer cap de una tabla de diez palabras que conseguí de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) La tabla está basada en los cuentos :)

Este es sobre "Romeo y Julieta"

* * *

Lily les ha pillado besándose en un pasillo en desuso, Rose quiere morirse, principalmente, porque la más cotilla en la familia es, justamente, su prima.

No ha parado de molestarle desde entonces, le bombardea a preguntas de toda clase entre pasillo y pasillo, algunas como "¿Te ha metido mano? ¿Te casarás con él al salir de Hogwarts?" o, también, le pica con afirmaciones que la desquician un poco, "Seré la madrina de vuestro primer hijo, por resguardarles el secreto"

Su pequeña prima, además de la cotilla, siempre ha sido la romántica, que se sabe todas esas películas muggles de amor adolescente, se ha visto Titanic no menos de cuatro veces y sobre todo, lee novelas rosas en verano, cuando James y Albus están haciendo el tonto jugando al ajedrez mágico.

Pero aquella mañana se sale de todos los parámetros establecidos cuando le llama, con ojos soñadores y sonrisa idiota "Julieta Capuletto"

Rose se queda en estado de coma ante tal cosa, aún tomada de la mano de Scorpius, quien le mira con la ceja alzada, preguntándole con sus ojos grises qué coño ha querido decir su prima con aquello. Ella le ignora, pensando que es mejor que él no se entere de las idioteces que pueden llegar a ocurrírsele a una chica de catorce años con demasiado tiempo libre.


	10. Rey León dos 7º año

Disclaimer: Ya saben que no soy ella, so, eso queda evidente :)

El primer cap de una tabla de diez palabras que conseguí de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) La tabla está basada en los cuentos :)

Este es sobre " El rey león dos"

* * *

Hay cosas que Rose nunca quiso hacer en su vida, cosas, como por ejemplo, prometerle a su madre que llevaría a Scorpius a la fiesta del clan Weasley y asociados en Noche Buena, para que al otro día su novio y ella fuesen a la mansión Malfoy para saludar a los padres de este. Está completamente de más decir que en lo que lleva de inicio de las vacaciones de Navidad hasta ahora, ha estado mitad preocupada por encontrar los regalos correctos y la otra por el encuentro inminente entre sus familias. No se ha hallado tan estresada nunca, ni siquiera para sus T.I.M.O.S.

No es de ayuda, para nada, ver "El rey león dos" por la televisión, con una tasa de café sostenida peligrosamente en su mano, puesto que, cuando Simba destierra a Kobu, en la mente de Rose aparece una clara imagen mental de su padre echando a Scorpius por la puerta de la Madriguera, ni hablar, de todas sus tías moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y sus primos cantando la canción que está en la película. Ve a Kiara llamando a Kobu y se siente patética, increíble que esté tan nerviosa como para imaginarse aquellas tonterías, quizás su madre tenga razón, desvelarse tomando altas dosis de café bien azucarado, no hace bien a nadie.

Sale de su habitación y camina por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño, donde tira el contenido de su taza en el lavabo. Se mira al espejo y, sin prestar atención a las ojeras que yacen en su rostro, se dice a si misma en voz alta "Mi papá no es ningún rey". Cuando está a punto de salir por la puerta, el espejo le contesta "Tú porque no le has escuchado cantar una y otra vez todas las mañanas, mientras se ducha, aquella canción sobre que lo van a coronar"

Rose cierra la puerta con un portazo, maldiciendo la decisión de su madre de haber comprado un espejo que habla, como los que tiene tío Neville en "El caldero chorreante".


	11. Y vivieron felices por siempre

Disclaimer: Ya saben que no soy ella, so, eso queda evidente :)

El primer cap de una tabla de diez palabras que conseguí de una comunidad de LJ (misión_insana) La tabla está basada en los cuentos :)

Este es el epílogo, el clásico "y vivieron felices y comieron perdices" o, como a mi siempre me han leído, el " Y vivieron felices para siempre jamás"

* * *

Siempre hay cosas que uno se espera con anticipación, más si aquella persona es observadora y puede leer con facilidad a las personas, pero, como siempre, es posible que haya un pequeño fallo, después de todo, todos cometemos errores alguna vez.

Un pequeño fallo como el no haber previsto aquello, de no imaginarse siquiera que, Scorpius, cinco años luego de haberla besado en aquel pasillo que los vio juntos por primera vez, se arrodillase ante ella con una sortija de diamantes en la mano y una expresión cauta en su rostro, para entonar aquellas palabras que cambian mundos.

Ni siquiera, pudo imaginarse a si misma resguardándose en sus brazos y susurrarle "sí" al oído entre risas entrecortadas, ni que él le tomase de la cintura para besarle e hiciese que el tiempo desapareciese.

Hay cosas que uno no puede llegar a predecir ni por asomo, que te agarran por sorpresa y te hacen presa de impulsos, que te convidan tristezas o gratas alegrías, son las cosas de la vida, que te agarran desprevenido y hacen contigo lo que quieren.

Hay finales tristes, conclusivos, abiertos… el de Rose, es de cuentos de hadas.


End file.
